Officer Down
by smoss
Summary: During a routine investigation, the CSIs are hit when one of their own has taken a shot that should have missed. Now Miami-Dade County is on lockdown as the MDPD try to find the shooter before he strikes again. AU


Author's Note: So I was watching CSI: Miami's Season Five Episode "Throwing Heat" and my thought was what would have happen if Ryan had been hit. Also I'm having writer block since I'm dealing with school and work. So anything that happened after this is considered AU, if I do write more.

It happened within a second as the CSI closed the evidence envelope, a shot rang out and one officer was thrown in the water from the shot. The remaining three police officers grabbed their weapons and began to open fire after spotting the shooter. The next officer hit the deck after taking s shot to the shoulder; one of the remaining officers grabbed his cell and began broadcasting for an officer down.

Ryan lowered his phone for a second to open fire and had to contain a smirk as several shots shattered the glass on the balcony; however that smirk of victory was short-lived as he felt pain flood his chest. He was flat on his back and his gun was beside his body when he began to cough up blood.

Lieutenant Horatio "H" Caine spared a glance at the balcony before noticing that the shooter was gone, "Everyone okay?"

After the two officers replied, H turned around to find his CSI down on the deck with blood flowing out of the gunshot wound and coughing up blood, "Mister Wolfe!"

Running the short distance, H pressed his hands onto the younger man wound, while one the officers grabbed his radio and called for back-up and an ambulance for a down officer.

"Wolfe, stay with me," Caine said as he pressed harder, "I need you stay awake."

Ryan's bloodied hands reach up and grabbed his boss's forearm as he tried to breath, but his mouth was full of blood.

He tried keeping his eyes open as he heard sirens, but it was a fight he would lose as blackness closed his eyes and for the moment he welcomed it. Horatio watched the young officer closed his eye and it took everything that the Lieutenant was not to start screaming, however the matter was taken out of his hand as medic from the Miami-Dade Fire Rescue Department took over.

Looking around, Caine could see radio motor patrol cars from the Miami-Dade Police Department and a few belonging to the City of Miami Police Department.

_How stupid could I have been,_ Caine thought, _should have brought more officers!_

Caine watched as the medic rushed the mortally wounded young man to a waiting ambulance and in that moment the day shift supervisor of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab look at his hands. He could feel the liquid as it began to dry and become sticky.

Meanwhile, as the convoy of emergency vehicles which consist of the ambulance carrying Ryan Wolfe and the four MDPD and MPD police cruisers rushed toward the nearest hospital the EMT that had jumped in the back was working on saving the life of the police officer. Jason Williams had been on the job for fifteen years and he hated calls likes these where fellow first responders were taken down.

He was pressing his gloved hands on the wound trying to contain the bleed, however it wasn't working as the man was still coughing up blood.

"Officer Wolfe, I need you to stay awake," Jason yelled, "Ashley, tell them to get the road clear."

The driver of the ambulance, nodded her head as she grabbed the radio microphone, "Dispatch, EMS-Eighty-Nine requesting more police units to clear the road."

"_E-M-S-Eighty-Nine, Dispatch, units are en-route."_

John gave a nod to the drive as she looked at him in the mirror before turning his attention to patient, yet whatever he was about to say was brought to a stop as the heart monitor began to sound for flat lining.

"He flat-lining, charging paddles," John yelled as he work to revive the man.

At the crime scene, Caine was looking at the sun as his remaining team arrived to process it. He had yet to wash the blood off his hand before his second in command came up to him. Detective Calleigh Duquesne looked at the blood that was on her boss's hand before addressing him, "H, how bad is it?"

Horatio was quiet for a few second as he looked between the sun and the blood on his hands and for a moment he thought he could hear the sirens as they came online all over the city, "I need to inform the Chief, and get the city on lockdown."

Calleigh looked at him as he moved to walk away, "H, answer my question how bad is it."

Her question caused him to stop moving and look at his hand once more before answering, "It's Tim all over again, and this time we did everything right."

Watching the man that was her boss and friend walked away, Calleigh allowed her eye to wonder to the blood that was covering the deck and she could feel the tears at her eyes as she held back a sob.

When he remaining member of the day shift arrived, this was what they saw as Detective Eric Delko moved to comfort his co-worker. This allowed him a moment to look around the area and he could see as uniformed and non-uniformed officer talked to witness, sealed off the area or were just talking. He could see that some of them were affected by this shooting simple because two patrol officers providing support were taken out but weren't gravely injury, however a former patrol officer was now in the hospital fighting for his life.

**Two Hours Later  
Main Conference Room, Miami-Dade County Police Department Headquarters**

The main conference room of the Miami-Dade County Police Department Headquarters was packed as the leadership moved into the room. They had barely gotten into their chairs before the doors open and the Director of the -Dade County Police Department entered the room followed by his senior staff. As Director Jeffrey K. Maloney stood in the center room, he allowed his eye to seek out the Crime Lab leadership staff and he could see the anger in the eyes of Caine and for once he decided enough was enough. It use to be that being a Crime Scene Investigator was a safe job, but that was no longer the case with his CSI being targeted by anyone and everyone.

"As you all know we had three officers shot during the securing of a site," Jeffery stated, "While the two uniformed officers have been cleared by the doctors, I regret to inform you that Detective Ryan Wolfe is still in surgery and at the moment it can go either way. So let keep him in your prayers and visit him when he able."

"I have had enough of our CSI getting attacked and frankly this ends now. With the approval of the Mayor, this county is now on lockdown. I want the person that shot our people and I want this in chains. As of this moment, everyone is put notice. Anyone with an outstanding warrant, you bring them in; if they so much as jaywalk, you bring them in. Bust down every door to every known hangout and you search them to see if they have any warrants," Jeffery told them, "We are taking back this county, dismissed.


End file.
